Par for the Course/Transcript
Opening Cutscene A UH-60 Black Hawk can be seen flying, with Bravo One Charlie inside. Preston Marlowe (Narrating): '''Okay, so we were in a little bit of trouble, but, with the Army, there's always a hidden agenda. Even though Serdaristan was officially neutral, military intelligence was suspicious and dying to get a closer look. The four of us, already officially AWOL, just happened to fit the bill. Instead of sending us to prison, they gave us an offer that... you know. Reach The Vista Point '''George Gordon Haggard Jr.: '''So, explain this one more time. First, they're angry with us for going into Serdaristan, but then they send us back again. '''Samuel Redford: '''They want us to find Zavimir Serdar. '''Haggard: '''Zavimir Serwhatyousay? '''Terrence Sweetwater: ''(In a slight Eastern European accent)'' Zavimir Serdar. Father of the people. Local dictator and all around creep. Officially he's neutral, but he's been playing both sides of the war for a very long time. Maybe his luck ran out. Anyways, we're here to persuade him to come in with us. All undercover style. Haggard: 'So now we can go in and no one's gonna mind? '''Redford: '''Officially the Army's got nothing to do with this. If anyone catches us, we're still AWOL. Now let's find that observation point. Regroup At The Smoke '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, you back with me Sergeant, over? '''Redford: '''Yeah, got a little sidetracked though, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''An objective of your own, over? '''Redford: '''Yep, didn't pay off though, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''You pull this one off, you can start thinking about that fishing trip again, over. '''Redford: '''So I've heard, out. ''The squad reaches the smoke signal at the vista point. 'Redford: '''Is that a golf course? '''Sweetwater: '''Of course it's a golf course, that's what dictators do. Build things they really don't need while their people starve. ''The Black Hawk that inserted the squad in flies away. 'Haggard: '''Hey there's our chopper. '''Sweetwater: '''It's flying really close to those bases though. '''Redford: '''Nah, shouldn't be a problem. They're on a search and retrieve mission, Serdaristan guys won't touch 'em. '''Sweetwater: '''I don't know, I have a bad feeling about this. ''The Black Hawk then gets hit by anti-air fire, getting destroyed soon after. This also means Serdaristan is now not neutral anymore. 'Haggard: '''Aw shit! Oh shit! Shit! '''Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, looks like these guys ain't neutral anymore, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, we know, we know. Now get moving and find Serdar and... '''Redford: '''Yeah, but how do we get out with an extraction bird, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I was getting to that. There are three enemy SAM sites. You take those out, and you get your extraction chopper, eventually. '''Redford: '''Roger, out. Destroy The Missile Launchers Destroy South Missile Launcher '''Redford: '''Okay! There's the first one! ''The squad heads off to destroy the first missile launcher. '''Redford: Stay sharp guys. There's a lot of activity down there. Sweetwater: 'I wonder what kind of handicap they have? I bet they're all players, so they have to have one. ''The first missile launcher is destroyed. 'Redford: '''Way to go! One down. Destroy East Missile Launcher ''The squad heads for the second missile launcher. 'Redford: '''There's the second launcher. ''The second launcher is destroyed. 'Redford: '''Good job! Only one more to go! Destroy West Missile Launcher ''The squad notices a golf cart for the first time. 'Haggard: '''Woah! Are those some sort of super-secret military attack vehicles? '''Sweetwater: '''Yup, real advanced stuff there Hags. '''Haggard: '''That's funny, because they look like golf carts, Sweatwater. ''The squad either uses the golf cart or a nearby tank. 'Haggard: '''Man, driving tanks in a golf course. You put that in the army brochure, and recruitment would skyrocket! Yep, no need for planes or brothers in arms, you just show them driving a tank in a golf course. That's all they need. '''Redford: '''There's the last one! ''The last missile launcher is finally destroyed. 'Redford: '''That's the end of that. Squad, regroup! ''The squad regroups at the smoke. 'Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, over. '''Redford: '''All three SAM launchers are out, but this operation isn't exactly covert anymore, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''You're doing good work Sergeant. I'm not authorized to give you helicopter support at this time, but I'm dropping off a surprise that's gonna make your life a little bit easier. Make your way to the drop zone ASAP, over. '''Redford: '''Affirmative, we're Oscar Mike to the drop zone, out. Supply Drop Reach And Pick Up Supplies ''The squad heads off to the drop point far from their position. When they get there, the player picks up a Laser Designator, though Haggard doesn't know what it is. 'Haggard: '''A big, ugly flashlight? She drops a big, ugly flashlight! Why did she drop this? '''Sweetwater: '''It's a laser designator, meathead. You use it to guide in airstrikes. '''Redford: '''Heads up! Hostile tank! Marlowe, use that laser designator. Let's see what kind of air support we got. ''Out of the blue, a T-90 arrives, giving the player a chance to use the laser designator. Destroy The Tank The player paints the T-90 with the laser designator. 'USAF Radio Operator: '''This is 06 at 7 miles, bearing 275, angels 4. Standby for JDAM. ''The player then guides a JDAM missile to it, getting instantly destroyed. 'Haggard: '''Yee-haw! Holy mother of a cow! Now I feel itsy-bitsy stupid for calling it a big, ugly flashlight. ''The squad regroups to a nearby smoke signal. '''Mike-One Juliet: Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, looks like you stirred up a hornet's nest. We're seeing a whole lot of activity around the palace, over. Redford: 'We're not exactly equipped for all-out war here, over. '''Mike-One Juliet: '''There's a supply station close to your current location. I'm uploading the coordinates. Get over there, and stock up, over. '''Redford: '''Affirmative, out! You heard her, let's go shopping. Reach The Supply Station Eliminate All Enemies ''The squad drives to the moderately guarded supply station. There, the squad eliminates the enemies, along with a T-90. 'Redford: '''Alright we're here. Take a look and see if you can find anything useful. We're moving on into the palace ASAP. ''The squad (mainly the player) stocks up on ammo. Reach The Palace Regroup At The Smoke The squad uses either one of the parked nearby T-90s or a BMD-3 to get to the palace. 'Haggard: '''Sarge, can I drive one of these? Now I promise I won't scratch it, alright sir? I think my insurance will cover that. '''Redford: '''Haggard, I need you on those guns! Marlowe, you're the designated driver. Think you can handle that? ''On the way, they kill anti-vehicle soldiers and destroy some tanks. As they near the one end of a bridge... '''Haggard: This is a crap mission. I like it better when we were looking for gold. Redford: '''I don't like it either. But we might get out of court martial and out of Bad Company. '''Sweetwater: '''I'm not making comments like that, but I complain a lot. There's no reason for Haggard to get disappointed. '''Haggard: '''If I had 4000 Olympic gold medals, you'd be the first mate. You take the bat off and you're gone. You'd be the best guy in the whole trap! '''Sweetwater: Mom, you making stuff? Redford: 'Ladies! ''The smoke signal is on the other side of a bridge. As the player walks on the bridge, it starts to blow up. 'Redford: '''Get the hell off the bridge! '''Sweetwater: '''Go! Go! Go! ''The bridge finally blows up, leaving only its metal frames and stairs on each side. '''Haggard: They must have rigged the bridge. It's old school, but I like it. Redford: 'We're gonna have to go across by foot. '''Sweetwater: '''It's pretty high. I'm not saying I'm afraid of heights because that would be... you know. ''The squad starts to trek on the bridge's remains. 'Sweetwater: '''Don't look down, don't look down. ''The squad kill all the enemies on the bridge and reach the other side to where the smoke is. They soon hear Zavimir Serdar talking on the speakers in Serdish. 'Sweetwater: '''I think it's the President. '''Redford: '''What's he saying? '''Sweetwater: '''Maybe I'm wrong, but I think he's asking for help. '''Haggard: '''What kind of help? '''Sweetwater: '''I don't know. I think he's inside his safe room and can't get out. '''Redford: '''We'll get him out of there. Let's find him, c'mon. Capture The President Reach And Secure The Palace '''Haggard: '''Wow! This is an actual palace! It's like uh, um... '''Sweetwater: '''Versailles? '''Haggard: '''No. '''Sweetwater: '''Buckingham Palace? '''Haggard: '''No. '''Sweetwater: '''Disneyland? '''Haggard: '''What's it called? Xanadu! ''The squad advances on the courtyard, meeting Legionnaire Mercenaries there. They are all killed and the squad heads for the front door. 'Redford: '''Marlowe, Sweetwater, press forward. Haggard, get that door. '''Haggard: '''I'm on it! Keep 'em busy. ''The squad enter the palace and kill the remaining mercenaries before opening the door to Serdar's saferoom. Regroup At The Palace Vault 'Haggard: '''Door's open! Ending Cutscene ''Serdar can be seen hitting golf balls into a wall, but breaks something made of glass by mistake. '''Zavimir Serdar: (Speaking in Serdish) Sweetwater: 'Uh, he thinks we're not being nice. Something about an enema I think. And he doesn't wanna come. ''Serdar hits a golf ball at something made of metal, bouncing off it and going more off-screen. 'Redford: '''He's starting to piss me off! Someboday translate this for me, "What you really want isn't the question here." '''Sweetwater: '''Uh uh uh, I got it. ''(Speaks in Serdish to Serdar) 'Haggard: '''Let me try. ''(Speaks in gibberish) 'Sweetwater: '''Haggard, no, you don't speak in Serdish. Shutup. '''Serdar: '''I am in no need for translation. My English is all immaculate... '''Redford: '''Well then you have no problem understanding this, "We have come to bring, you, in!" '''Haggard: '''Bring you in! '''Serdar: '''Just you? '''Haggard: '''Just us! '''Serdar: '''Four puny military? '''Haggard: '''Four puny military! '''Redford: '''Damnit Haggard! '''Serdar: '''Four puny military is not invasion, it's trespassing! '''Redford: '''Mike-One Juliet, this is Bravo One Charlie, we have the package, repeat, we have the package. Can we get an extraction, over? ''Serdar again messes up on a golfing shot. 'Mike-One Juliet: '''Bravo One Charlie, this is Mike-One Juliet, leave the package, repeat, leave the package. And you're not gonna like this Sergeant, but extraction is denied, over. '''Redford: '''Denied? What do we have to do to get the bird here, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''I hate to tell you this boys, but it's not gonna happen. We're going for deniability, so you're on your own, over. '''Redford: '''What do you mean we're on our own? How do we get out, over? '''Mike-One Juliet: '''Any way you can. This isn't my call, boys. There's nothing I can do, they're telling me to cut you loose. I'm sorry, out. '''Redford: '''So that's that then? Fellas, they're leaving us hanging out to dry. '''Sweetwater: '''Ah shit, now we're never getting out of here! '''Serdar: '''I have means for our escape. '''Marlowe: '''Our escape? '''Serdar: '''I'm afraid the father of Serdaristan people now has now has requested in my exile. It was a mistake to request the services of these mercenaries. '''Marlowe: '''Hang on. The Legionnaire is holding you here? '''Serdar: '''Of course, seems I could not deliver the amount of gold requested. It seems he has appropriated my nation. But I will prevail! The Serdaristan people will rise up and demand a return of their beloved father! '''Sweetwater: '''This guy's funny when he goes on a hallucinogenic rage. What's more, he may come in handy. '''Haggard: '''Yeah right, like tits on a bull. '''Redford: '''Just shut him up already and tell him how he's gonna get us out of here. ''The squad and Serdar go up to the palace's roof, where a golden Mi-24 Hind awaits in a helipad. '''Serdar: '''Now this is standard transportation for VIP, quite improper for unhygienic, smelly bum-bums. '''Sweetwater: '''What about the unhygienic decor? Is that a mirror ball? But I have to confess, it adds a very nice touch. '''Haggard: '''Hold on! Get out of that seat! Preston, show us your stuff! '''Redford: Preston, you the man! 'Marlowe: '''I'll give it a shot. '''Marlowe (Narrating): '''So there we were. Crammed in a pimped out Russian Hind with a megalomaniac and a rack full of bad CDs. Left to die by our superiors and with the world's deadliest army using us for target practice. It wasn't the first time I'd flown a chopper, but the circumstances were sort of special. ''Everyone is in the Hind and it takes off into the sky. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield: Bad Company